<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The end that started the beginning by kenobabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046658">The end that started the beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobabe/pseuds/kenobabe'>kenobabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Final death thoughts, One Shot, Oneshot, Spoilers, ending scene, rogue one ending, shoreline - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobabe/pseuds/kenobabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jyn Erso's thoughts on the shoreline with Cassian Andor before their deaths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The end that started the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any of these characters, no copy right infringement intended. These characters belong to Lucasfilms, Disney, stars wars and not me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pain that filled both of our mortal bodies paled in comparison to the realization that hit us both. In such a short period of time I had watched the both of us grow, change, become people who could be proud of their lives. However shortly lived they were about to be.</p><p>Cassian clears his throat as we hobble to the shore line. I tried to set him down as lightly as possible but with both our legs weakening by the second he mostly just fell.</p><p>We had done it. Gotten the plans my father died to give us. I spared a moment for him in my mind. My father and I could almost hear him calling me Stardust again, like when I was younger and the world seemed simpler.</p><p>Almost as if he’s reading my mind Cassian looks at me, with eyes that pierce my soul.</p><p>“You’re father would have been proud of you, Jyn” he says.</p><p>Before I realize what’s happening, my hand shoots out and grasps his. He squeezes it tightly. We look out to the horizon. The last one we will ever see. A sense of fear, my survival instinct kicks in and my breath hitches. Cassian notices. He sits up on his knees and pulls me to him.</p><p>I’m trembling. My body betrays my mind.</p><p>They say when you are about to die, your life flashes before your eyes, well whoever they are, They are very wrong. When death is certain and no chance of escape is present your mind for the first time fully inhabits where you are.<br/>I was fully in the moment with Cassian. It was then that I knew I loved him. I had loved so little in my life but him, I knew I loved. He held me close and squeezed me to him.</p><p>My mind thought to kiss him. However, a kiss was not right in this situation. Kisses were promises, they were talk of a future. A future we both did not have. So I held him close, as close as I could get him to me.<br/>I could see the horizon, the glowing light moving closer to us, almost on us. Cassian was facing the other way. I knew in this moment he could not watch his death come for him. He was afraid just as I.<br/>This notion started a fire in me. I tightened my grip, if it was even possible to hold him tighter than I was.</p><p>I would be brave. I would be fearless, for us both.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>